Rose's Return
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Cause we are all wanting it! There is some OC in this just so you know to better be introduced to the Lady check out the story The Lady by me.
1. Chapter 1

**We fixeded it. **

It was the worst day, the hardest day of the year for the two of them. The anniversary of the day Rose was pulled into that parallel world. The Doctor was in the control room thinking of her while the Lady was tinkering in her room on one of her many inventions. His current favorite was the new wings she made that hid under her jacket.

There was a sudden semi-explosion from her room and her doors shot open and the Lady ran out coughing and waving her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smoke.

"Are you alright? What was that?" he asked jumping up as the Lady closed the doors to her room.

"Nothing. I grabbed the quantum regenerate when I meant to grab the claltic acid. Needless to say in this particular formula… it go boom."

"What are you trying to do?"

"You'll see when I'm finished. Promise. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"It's not every day there is an explosion in my ship, I assure you I am surprised. But I would still like to know what's going on in there," he said.

"Making modifications on my gloves," she said, holding up her black gloves. He saw that sure enough the mechanics on it had been removed.

"And you need claltic acid for it?"

"For the modifications I'm making, yep," she said popping the p at the end like he did sometimes.

He looked at her sternly as he could for a moment with fatherly eyes but she just gave that cocky grin of her mother's and checked the smoke readings in her room.

"Looks to be all clear now," she said with a smile, "Mind if I get back to it?"

"No, no don't mind me," he said.

The Lady smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll fix lunch in a few, k?" she called dashing back into her room.

"Alright, take your time," he called trying to catch a peek at what she could possibly be working on but she was sly devil and he didn't get a single glimpse. He went back to his work and she to hers.

It wasn't long until the TARDIS started shaking and lights going off like crazy. He couldn't even get to the controls to see what was wrong. He grabbed ahold of the nearest solid object, a railing, and called out to his daughter.

"Lady!" he called. She didn't answer and he wrestled his way to her room and the door opened to reveal her form strapped into a fervently working machine, her body glowing with the gold essence of her Time Lord soul.

"LADY!" he cried, and as soon as he did the machine stopped and the Lady fell free. The TARDIS stopped moving too and the Doctor's first concern was the Lady. He ran to her and lifted her head looking her over.

She opened her weary eyes and looked up at him giving a weak smile. "Ugh. Did it work?"

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't know, yet. May have just caused a minor earthquake in the TARDIS," she said rolling to her feet and dashing quickly to the door.

"What were you trying-"

"Oh mercy of Valhalla it worked!" she cried happily running back to the dumbstruck Doctor sitting in her room. "You have got to see this, Dad, but first things first, notice the TARDIS is still alive and functioning."

"Yeeeesss," he said confused.

"Good now come on," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

"Wha-?" he started when she pushed him the rest of the way to the door.

"Go look," she said with a wicked smirk. She was much too happy for this day… for this situation.

With a cautious hand he reached forward and pulled the door open, his mouth fell agape at the sight. It looked just like Earth except it wasn't it was the parallel Earth. The one where Rose was.

"Lady… Wha… What did you do?" he gasped.

Jackie was the first one to spot them… well him. The Lady was still inside the TARDIS and hidden from view. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Oh God…"

"Mum what is it? Who is that man? He looks like Rose's Doctor did…"

"That is Rose's Doctor, luv. The one that lived here was his clone. That is why she could never really love him. Because her heart already belonged to him… go get your sister, Tony." The boy turned and ran back to the house.

"What are you doin here?" she hissed as he stepped forward, "How did you get back here?"

"I-I-" he started still dumbstruck from his trip to the alternate world. He spun around and saw all the lights still glowing inside the TARDIS. "I don't understand it all myself…" he muttered.

The Lady smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands and pointed behind him. He spun around and saw Rose standing across the lawn staring with tears in her eyes. She took off running and jumped into his arms. He spun her in the hug and held her tighter.

"Rose…" he whispered.

"How did you get back?" she whispered, her voice shaking. The Doctor moved aside and the Lady was standing there in the door with a smile on her face.

"But this is-"

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Gran," she said smiling at them both.

"Oh, my little Lady," she cried both rushing forward and the three shared a well-deserved hug after eleven years. "Oh, you figured how to get the TARDIS here?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just a bit of tinkering."

"Just like your, Dad," Rose said smiling to the Doctor and reaching for his hand.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about that?" he asked.

"To keep her safe."

"Ah… yeah I could see where being around me at such a young age would be… traumatic."

"To say the least," Jackie growled.

"But wait what happened to the other me? The one in this world?"

"He… died… a while back. Got shot in a robbery. Didn't even have any business being there. But it doesn't matter. He wasn't you. Well he was but… he wasn't," she said flinging herself back into his arms.

"I am not leavin' you two again, you hear?" she said sternly.

The Lady smiled at her dad and mom, and pulled them both into hugs again. She was with her complete family. Her hearts soared in delight at the mere prospect of the thought and here that it was with her she thought she was going to die of absolute delight. She buried her face in her father's shoulder and proceeded to start crying.

"Lady what's wrong?" the Doctor asked holding her close.

"Lady?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Her chosen moniker," he explained. "Now there, my girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Not a thing. Everything is perfect," she said, tears dripping down her cheeks as she clung to them. "Nothing could be better."

"Ohh, one big happy family," Jackie cooed. "And now that you can come visit- er- you can come visit right…" Jackie said looking at the Doctor desperately. "I mean she is my granddaughter. I've every right to see her."

"Jackie, I can't say. I wasn't the one who did this. Lady is," the Doctor said.

Jackie looked at her granddaughter taking her young face in her hands, "You can come back, yeah? I can't leave here now. I've got your uncle Tony and my Pete here," she said tears in her eyes.

The Lady glanced back at the TARDIS. "I don't know Gran. I know it had enough juice for two trips but many more and it will tear a hole in the space time continuum…"

Jackie spun and slapped the Doctor. "OW! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"This is all your bloody fault! If you had never asked my Rose to go on those damned adventures-!"

"Then you wouldn't be here with Tony or Grandfather, you wouldn't have me, and you wouldn't be safe either. Think about how many disasters Mom averted when she traveled with Dad," Lady said logically.

Jackie pulled her into her arms and cried on her granddaughters shoulder, "But it isn't fair."

"Well nothing says we have to leave right away," Lady said glancing over her shoulder to her parents for help. "The system should hold for as long as we want. Dad?" she asked.

"Ahh I don't see what a couple of weeks could hurt," he said.

"A couple of weeks! Only a couple of weeks to say goodbye to my daughter and granddaughter forever!" she shrieked.

"Gran, please for me try and get along with Dad. Please, if this is to be the last time we are to see each other then please can we try for civil?"

Jackie glared at the Doctor again then looked back to the Lady, "I'll try, baby, for you."

Rose clasped her hand in his and they started off toward the mansion where she had lived these past years… but no more. Her Doctor and daughter had returned for her.

000

A few days later Rose found the Lady in the gardens, "Have you seen your father anywhere?" she asked. Lady looked up from her book and blinked in surprise.

"I thought he was with you," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh where's he gotten off too now."

"Well he hasn't left this world for ours, that I can promise," Lady said.

"How do you know?"

"One, you're still here, two, I'm still here, three, I am the only one who knows how to work the device that got us here in the first place."

"How does it work?"

"Taps into my genetic wavelength and uses the energy from my Time Lord genes to power it."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah. Worked out all possible bugs," she said flipping her book back open. "Half Time Lord remember. I know things no human ever will."

"So where do you think he wandered off to?" she asked, sitting down beside her.

"Ahh, he'll be back soon," she said. No sooner had she said that than the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS's return. "Speak of the devil," she said turning the page.

"There are my girls," he said smiling and stepping from the blue box.

"Hey, Dad," the Lady said not even glancing up from her book.

"She seems to have gotten used to that quickly," Rose said running up and smiling at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "By the way you aren't allowed to travel in the TARDIS without me anymore."

"Ohh, wouldn't dream of it," he said with that Doctor smirk of his. "What about you, Lady?"

"You can't get home without me and you ain't getting shed of me now that I have my family back," she said with a grin over the spine of her book.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile. The Lady smiled back and returned to her book.

"So where did ya go?" the Lady asked flipping another page.

"Er… Surprise. You'll find out later, nothing to be worried about," he said.

"Save a world again?" Rose asked with a smile.

"He better not have, I'll kick his butt if he left me behind!" the Lady suddenly yelled slamming her book shut.

"Oh don't worry you," he said, "I know better than to leave you out of an adventure. Now come on. We have a dinner to get too."

**Well here is chapter one and since I could find no courtship rituals for Gallifray I had to make my own up… oh well hope you guys like what they are in the next chapter. I know my test group did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We fixed somes more :D**

It was at supper that night when the big surprise on the Doctor's whereabouts were revealed.

It was a special supper, the Doctor's idea, in a fancy Italian restaurant, everyone in elegant dress, and all feeling particularly extravagant.

Peter was still a bit uncomfortable around the Doctor and the Lady. Jackie was just happy with them being there while Tony just pestered the Doctor with questions. The Lady smiled and chatted civilly, and Rose and the Doctor were sharing goo-goo eyes.

After dessert the Doctor took a deep breath and glanced at the Lady who just smiled and sipped her lemonade, as she wasn't really a fan of champagne.

"Dear friends and family," he said after chiming on his glass to gather their attention. "I want to thank all of you for having us here on this most wondrous occasion…" Rose looked up at him confused, "For years I feared I would never again see the woman I loved. And then our daughter came along and in every move she made I saw my Rose again." The Lady gave a tongue-in-teeth smile just like her mother's as a way of making her father's point, "It was the Lady who brought my Rose and I together again…" it was here the Doctor got to one knee before her and Rose paled then blushed.

"And now I want to make it so we can never be apart again. It is custom on Gallifrey to present one's betrothed with the jewel heart of a star," he pulled out a ring box and opened it up to the deepest blue sapphire ring Rose had ever seen. "Rose Tyler, would you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears filled Rose's eyes and she couldn't find words to speak as she nodded her head in affirmation. The Doctor gently took her hand and slid the silver band onto her finger. He had no sooner pushed it all the way on than she launched herself into his arms and kissed him adoringly on the lips.

The applause of the patrons is what drew them from their love-bird's embrace. When they glanced around the table the Doctor noted the approving looks of Jackie and Peter, the confusion in little Tony's eyes, and the pure jubilee in the Lady's very being. Soon they would be a proper family again.

"But wait!" Jackie chided, "You can't have the wedding in just a week," she said.

"Well, I'm sure staying a bit longer can't hurt can it?" the Doctor asked glancing at the Lady. She just shook her head.

"Say another month for the planning, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

000

The Lady worked, happily as messenger girl, running books and pictures and taste samples and swatches back and forth among Jackie, Rose, and the planner.

She was just bringing an armload of things to each of them when she ran into the Doctor. She fell to the floor and the supplies scattered everywhere.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up and gather her things.

"Yeah, fantastic," she said smiling, "I am so excited and happy. I finally have all my family together and… and… and I am rambling aren't I?"

"A bit," he agreed with a smile. "But I must agree it is very exciting."

"I gotta get these to Gran and Mom," she said.

"Yeah, I have to get to my Tux fitting," he said.

"Dang! I forgot about my bridesmaids dress fitting! I have to run!" she said dashing off.

"Allons-y dear!" he called after her.

"Allons-y, to you too! You gotta be there in five!" she shouted after him.

"Bugger!" she heard him yelp and his trainers hitting the floor as he sprinted off.

000

"Ohhh, Lady, you are beautiful," Jackie crooned holding out the skirts of the TARDIS blue dress. The bodice was lined in a lighter blue and a pale pink rose corsage was on her right shoulder like a pin. Her arms were bare and her bow was the same light blue as the lining.

"I look like the TARDIS herself," the Lady complained.

"Oh, hush your fussin', you look lovely," Jackie said. "Don't she Rose?"

"She's right, Lady, you are beautiful in that dress," Rose said.

"You have to say that, your my Mom and Gran," she muttered but she smiled all the same because it felt good to have her mom and gran there even if she looked like the TARDIS.

"Oh it's your mum's wedding she is supposed to make her bridesmaids dresses look silly to make her own more attractive."

"But Mom's dress is GORGEOUS! Mine looks like I weigh a hundred pounds more than I do…" the Lady pouted.

"Yeah? Let's ask your dad?" Rose said stepping to the door and opening it to reveal her father standing there. "What do you think Doctor?"

"Ohh Lady! You look beautiful!" he gasped stepping forward a grin plastered to his face.

"Where you out there the whole time?" she gasped. "What were you doing waiting there!"

"Your mother said she wanted me to see you in your bridesmaids dress. I am glad she did. You look beautiful!"

"So he can see me dressed in my most embarrassing but he can't see you until your wedding day?" the Lady huffed crossing her arms.

"That's right, so stuff it and stand up straight. We need to put the hem on this," Jackie said sticking a pin into the dress. The Lady rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, biting back a smile.

000

After another week of planning and figuring and such, the day was finally upon them.

The long awaited wedding of the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

(A/N: AND ALL THE FANGIRLS SQUEALED!)

The Lady was dressed in her TARDIS dress as she had taken to calling it. She had her blue, pink, and white flowers and was at the head of the procession with her mother's friends behind her. Her hearts thudded in adoration for her parents and a grin was plastered to her face.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe this is actually happening! _she glanced back at her mother and beamed. Rose beamed back and took a deep breath. The Lady took a deep breath too and the doors to the garden opened. The music began and the Lady started down the aisle smiling and taking her spot as the maid of honor.

Then the bridal march began and the Doctor glanced at the Lady, his eyes were nervous. The Lady's eyes flicked to her mother. The Doctor turned his head and his breath caught in his throat.

Rose was a vision in her floor length gown lined in pearls. The sweetheart bodice had elaborate silk flowers sewn in and her blue and pink roses gripped in her hand. The veil was thin over her face and trailed down long behind her.

With a kiss to her father-from-an-alternate-universe's cheek, Peter let the Doctor take her hand as the ceremony began.

The Doctor's hearts swelled in pride and love as they exchanged vows of eternal love. The Lady had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

When they exchanged rings and the priest declared them husband and wife the Lady's hearts swelled with pride and joy as her parents finally exchanged their first marital kiss.

The Lady bit back a squeal of delight and tears of happiness welled in her eyes as she stood just a bit taller. That was her mother and father. That was her family.

000

The evening went by in a flurry of delight and happiness all around. The Lady danced with her father and watched in delight as her mother and father danced with love in their eyes for one another. It was, for lack of a better word, magical.

The Lady was smiling and getting a little sleepy as the day wore on into night. She had excused herself from the dance floor and leaned against the wall, her eyes drifting closed when she was suddenly embraced by familiar arms.

"Oh we are so proud of you," Rose said, smiling and wiping a tear from her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you we would never be a family again," the Doctor agreed. "I'd never have seen your mother again…"

"Wouldn't have gotten married or enjoyed this night either?" the Lady said with a wink.

"Night?" the Doctor said glancing out the window. "OH!" he yelped and drug Rose and the Lady outside, followed by a confused wedding party.

"What is it?" Rose asked laughing and following him, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. My. God!" the Lady gasped, "Dad! It's-it's perfectly brilliant!"

"I don't understand," Jackie said as Roses eyes grew wider.

"It's a new constellation. Those aren't the usual stars in Earth's night sky."

"They are now…" the Doctor said, "Another tradition on Gallifrey. We write our name's in the sky of the planet on which we were married in our native tongue."

"So that's your name in Gallifreyan?" the Lady asked. "Wow. Way cool."

He glanced over to her as well and watched with growing curiosity as her eyes seemed to trace the letters in the sky.

"Seriously know why you go by the Doctor now," she said.

"You can read Gallifreyan?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, guess I can… don't really know how but know what it says," she said shrugging.

The Doctor gaped in awe then turned to Rose who just smiled at him before turning back to the Lady, "You are starting to study proper Gallifreyan history the second we get back, young lady," he said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, about that, off with you two!" she shoved them toward the waiting car.

"Lady!" the Doctor cried in surprise.

"Nope, go enjoy your honeymoon you two, you deserve it," she said smirking wickedly, shoving the two into the car and slamming the door behind them. With two taps to the roof of the vehicle they were off.

The Lady waved and smiled. Yeah. Her family was a family once again.

**TADA! So perfect! We can speaked of her once again!**

**Melinda: I fixed for good :D We fixed :D**


End file.
